


Support From Spain

by captainstarspangled



Category: Antoine Griezmann - Fandom, Fernando Torres - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoine is having a hard time after the defeat in the UEFA EURO final, but thankfully he has someone from Spain who's always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support From Spain

**Author's Note:**

> Two people requested this and I wanted to write it too so here it is. I love writing fluff. Requests are open. 
> 
>  
> 
> I also wanted to thank you all for your support. I've published 9 one shots so far and each of them received a good few kudos, this is incredible. 
> 
> Also: Would anyone be up for a book? I wouldn't know exactly what and chapters would be short but let me know what you think about this.

Antoine laid down in the grass. The whistle to end the game was still ringing in his ears although that had been about two minutes ago.   
He couldn’t even explain to himself why. Why would something like that even happen? They had had a dozen of chances and then suddenly Éder had kicked it from way too far away and ruined his dreams. He would’ve liked to lie down there already. But he didn’t for the sake of his image and the French national team. He still was, somehow, a national hero, although he had not managed to lead his team to a win.  
The wet grass on the ground was soothingly cold against his hands and legs. He closed his eyes, blocking out the cheers of the Portuguese fans. He would’ve liked to turn around right there and then. To hide his face away from everyone because he was sure that he looked terrible right now. He could imagine how desperate he looked. Small, read eyes and mouth pressed into a thin line. Everyone knew that he was trying hard not to cry. He wished he was like Christiano, who cried shamelessly even though they had won. He himself though didn’t function like that. He didn’t want to cry in the stadium full of fans he’d let down.  
It felt so long until he could finally go up to the podium to get his medal. Tears were making their way down his face; frustration about another lost final. Maybe they had been right back when he was younger. He was too small. That might’ve been just a nice way to say it. He had played well in the few matches that had led up to the final but when it really mattered, in the final, he hadn’t played well enough and his heart was bleeding.   
He texted his driver right after leaving the pitch so he wouldn’t have to stay at the stadium longer than necessary. His parents knew that he didn’t want to be with them just after losing, that was normal.   
The pats on his back from his teammates didn’t offer a lot of comfort when he was changing. He was still crying and no one could do anything to make his pain go away.   
“See you soon guys,” he said before exiting the dressing room as the first one this day. His driver, Linus, was already waiting for him in a black Bentley. The boy sat down in the back of the car, leaning his head against the window.   
“You played very well today sir,” Linus told him in a serious tone. And Antoine knew that, but it didn’t make him feel better in any way.   
“Thank you,” he mumbled out. The tears in his eyes hadn’t gone away yet. He didn’t really care about crying in front of Linus, the man had seen him do that a lot already. But still, he didn’t want to because he wanted to forget this as quickly as possible.  
“Do you want to stop somewhere or go home directly?” The man asked once he’d started the car. Antoine smiled a little. They’d usually get pizza after a defeat.  
“No, I just really want to go home right now,” he said in a voice that didn’t sound like it had come from a man.  
Linus dropped him off in front of his house and then drove off; Antoine had always allowed him to take one of his cars to go home.  
He went up to his front door, which someone was leaning against. It didn’t take him long to know who it was; He knew Fernando’s figure too well not to notice.   
“What are you doing here?” His voice was monotone, he didn’t really know how else to say it.   
“I wanted to hang out with you,” Fernando said and held out a paper bag. He had brought ice cream and that made Antoine want to cry again. How on earth did he deserve Fernando? Fernando noticed the man going still. “Hey, let’s get in and eat some ice cream and watch movies, okay?”  
He waited for Antoine to open the door and walked in when the boy held it open for him. He went into the kitchen, switching on the lights and heard Antoine come in after him.   
Taking out two spoons, he turned around. Antoine was entering the kitchen just then and eyed the ice cream containers and then Fernando.   
"Which movies did you want to watch?" Fernando looked up to find Antoine still staring at the containers and he knew what was up.   
"We lost the final," Antoine informed him about his thoughts.   
"I know," the man said and put down the spoons and containers. He wouldn't need them for what was coming up. "But you won the shoe," he tried.   
"We lost the final," the boy said again. His eyes hadn't moved and they were all glassy once again.   
It was then, when Fernando hugged him very tightly as the first person that day, that he broke down. The first sound he made was a suppressed sob.   
Fernando pushed the boy's face into the crook of his neck. "It's okay," he whispered. l  
They stood there for a few minutes until Antoine stopped shaking.   
"The ice cream is melting, we should eat it, don't you think?" Antoine lifted his head at that and nodded. "Okay, get on the couch, I'll take care of this." Antoine wiped the boys face with his thumbs and then took the ice cream from the counter.   
The boy was already lying on the couch when he entered the living room. He sat down next to him and ended up with a small body leaning against him. "Do you want to watch something?"   
Antoine shook his head and was handed a spoon. Fernando held out the chocolate container for him, he knew that that was his favorite.   
They ate all of the ice cream before it melted away. "I want you to know that whenever you feel down, you can call me," Fernando told him and started rubbing the boy's shoulder.   
"Thank you." Antoine couldn't explain how he was lucky enough to have a friend like Fernando, but he knew to appreciate it and he did.


End file.
